This Dark, Dangerous World
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: After the Chidori and the Rasanegan clashed at the Valley of the End, the mixed chakra sent both Naruto and Sasuke into the year 2277, where the world has been ravaged by Nuclear War. Will the two ever find their way back home? Naruto/Fallout 3 Crossover.
1. The Horrors of the New World

This Dark, Dangerous World

Written By: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: After the Chidori and the Rasanegan both collided, the resulting mixed chakra flung Naruto and Sasuke into the year 2277, where the world has been ravaged by Nuclear war. Will the two ever find their way back? Or will the horrors of this new world prove too much for even them? Naruto/Fallout 3 crossover.

Hey, all! It's been so long since I've put up anything! Hopefully, this story can get me back on my feet soon. It may be the most cliched way of sending Naruto and Sasuke to a different world/time period, but hopefully it'll get better as the story goes on. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

The Horrors of the New World

"CHIDORI!"

"RASANEGAN!"

Those were the two shouts of the young Ninja known as Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, as their most powerful techniques crashed into each other at full force.

It had been a long and grueling battle for both young men, as they had pushed their bodies, and each other, to limits. Limits that they didn't even think themselves capable of until now.

They both knew that they couldn't keep up the fight for much longer. So they decided to put their all in one final attack.

It was a battle of strength, as well as a battle of the wills, as the two techniques clashed against each other, one trying to overpower the other.

But since the two young boys were so focused on each other, neither of them noticed that the combined chakra of their attacks was creating a very dangerous atmosphere.

The Lightning element from Sasuke's Chidori, and the massive winds from Naruto's Kyuubi-Enhanced Rasanegan, were creating a small dome of purple aura, lightning randomly coming down and illuminating the dome with white flashes.

But the two couldn't ignore it any longer when they were both struck with a bolt of lightning each.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Both young shinobi screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through them.

The wind began to pick up in speed, before it became a mini-twister within the dome. It sucked in the two boys, spinning and spinning, making the two begin to lose focus.

It soon became too much for them, and they each lost conciseness...

* * *

The Capital Wasteland.

A cruel and inhospitable place.

A place which had one's been the U.S' proud symbol.

A Symbol of truth.

Honor.

And Freedom.

But after the Nuclear War that ravaged the world, the place which had at one time been known as Washington D.C, was now nothing more than a barren wasteland, where the strong survive...

And the weak meet a horrible end.

It is here that two young men, complete opposites in every way, would forge out their own destinies...

* * *

"Ughhh...what the heck happened...?" Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes and slowly got to his feet. He took a look around his surroundings. "...And where the heck am I?"

Dust. A Dusty and Dirty ground along with random rock formations were the only things that the young Uzumaki could see. No sign of the waterfall and river he was battling near, no sign of any trees...

And most importantly, no sign of Sasuke.

"Shit...where the hell did the teme go...ahhh!" Naruto grumbled, only to flinch in pain, clutching his right arm. "Damn it...my whole body aches...using that Furry Bastard's Chakra took more out of me than I thought..."

Naruto kept looking all around him, but he couldn't see the Uchiha...let alone any form of civilization.

"I guess I should start looking for that idiot before he gets away..." Naruto growled, walking at a slow pace in a random direction while still clutching his arm.

Soon, Naruto came before what looked like a bridge. But the bridge was half-way destroyed, and he had no way to cross it.

"Wow...I wonder what happened to this bridge to make it look like this?" Naruto wondered. "...Maybe I should try to figure out where I am first, THEN find the teme..."

But before Naruto could even begin, he heard some rather loud growls from behind him.

"...Uh-oh..." Naruto gulped, before slowly turning around. What he saw caused him to gasp in a little shock.

They were dogs...or at least, that's what they looked like. But in his whole life, Naruto had never known a dog to look like it had all of its fur ripped off. They all were pink-skinned due to lack of fur, and had various marks and bruises all over their bodies.

But the thing that had Naruto cautious was that there were four of them. ...And they all looked really mean...and really, REALLY hungry.

Normally, Naruto would have been trying to sweet talk the dogs into not eating him, but he was in a particularly foul mood at the moment. So he simply glared back at them.

"Look, you hairless freaks. Unless you want to be leaving this place in doggie bags, then you'd better not screw with me right now," he growled.

But to Naruto's mistake, the dogs took his growling tone as a challenge. They snarled, and charged at full speed towards the Ninja.

Naruto cursed his bad luck, and quickly pulled out a Kunai (ignoring the sharp pain that flashed through him at the quick movement), ready to defend himself.

Once the dogs got close enough, one of them lept into the air, snapping his teeth at Naruto, and trying to make a meal out of him. Naruto quickly dodged, and counter-attacked by driving his Kunai into the mutt's head while it was still in the air, killing it instantly. He barely had enough time to retrive his weapon before whipping his leg out to kick another of the pouncing dogs away. Once he had the kunai back, he rushed towards the dog that was closest to him. The mutt tried to catch Naruto's leg in its powerful jaws, but Naruto jumped into the air to avoid the attack. He then dove back down just when the dog landed on its legs, and impaled the dog in the neck with the kunai. The Dog snarled savagely as it felt the pain, but Naruto ripped the kunai out of the left side of the dog's neck, cracking the bones, and severing the head right off of the body.

But before Naruto could get back to his feet, the third dog recovered from the kick delivered to it earlier, and chomped Naruto on his right arm. Naruto screamed in pain as he was forced to release his Kunai due to the pain on his already sore body. Growling fiercely, he socked the dog in the eye with his free hand, causing it to howl in pain and release his arm. Naruto quickly followed it up with with a savage kick that flung the dog over the broken bridge, and down to the hard ground.

Naruto quickly turned to the only other dog that was left, and _sprinted_towards it. Before the dog even knew what had happened, it was caught with a powerful kick right underneath its chin, sending it high into the air. And if that wasn't bad enough, Naruto quickly jumped up into the air, and buried his foot into the creature's abdomen with an axe kick.

"Uzumaki Naruto Rendan!" Naruto growled, as the dog came crashing to the stone ground, dead before it even landed.

Naruto landed on his feet and, seeing that there weren't any other enemies to worry about, collapsed unto the ground. With how bad his body had been banged up in the fight against Sasuke, it was taking the Kyuubi much longer than usual to fully heal him. He had relied on pure adrenaline to be able to move as much as he did just now. Now that there was no threat, he found that he could hardly move.

He was about to just relax and get a bit of his energy back so that he could move...when he heard a growl come from his right side.

He looked as best as he could, and saw that it was yet ANOTHER of those dogs. And, unlike him, this one was healthy and fresh. ...And by the way it was eyeing him, ready to tear him to shreds.

Naruto could do nothing but watch in horror as the dog sprinted towards him in a hungry frenzy...

Only to be tackled by ANOTHER dog, and flung onto the ground.

The fleshy colored dog growled, and was about to attack the other dog. But before it could even move, the sound of gun fire went off, and the dog's head was blown clean off, blood and brain tissue splattering everywhere. The dog's body sagged for a moment, before it fell down in a heap, never to move again.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, and painfully turned his head over to the other dog.

It was a Australian Cattletype dog (also known as a Blue Heeler), with black and gray fur. It was slightly larger than Naruto, and it looked a lot more powerful than the dogs that had attacked him.

But the thing that creeped Naruto out was that one of its eyes was Brown, and the other was blue!

The dog panted slightly as it stared at Naruto, while the Uzumaki could hear footsteps in his direction. He tried to raise his head to see who it was, but he was too tired and hurt to do so.

"Good job, Dogmeat," A gruff-sounding man's voice said, as Naruto saw a hand pet the top of the dog's head. Dogmeat barked happily, pleased with the praise from his master.

"This kid doesn't look very well. Hell, he looks like he took on a whole pack of Deathclaw at once!" The Man said, bending down next to the boy.

Naruto was about to ask what the hell a 'Deathclaw' was, before he felt a sharp needle peirce his skin, and felt some kind of liquid enter his body.

"Don't worry kid. This Stimpack should have you feeling all better..." The Man said.

Naruto couldn't answer. He was drained both physically and emotionally from the battle with Sasuke, and the little scuffle he had with the dogs was just too much. He soon fell unconscious...

* * *

And that's the opening! Who saved Naruto? Where is Sasuke? And what will Naruto do next once he wakes up?

And I'll tell you right now, the person who saved Naruto isn't who you think it is.

Anyway, please tell me how I'm doing so far, and Catch you Next Continue!

* * *

**Edit:** I put in a better reason for Naruto going unconscious this time. I hope you like it.


	2. No Mercy

This Dark, Dangerous World

Written By: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

I'm pleased at the turn out that I got for the first chapter! It just encouraged me to write more. Anyway, this chapter is the second part of the Prologue, showing what happened to Sasuke. Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue Part 2

No Mercy...

'_Damn it...of all the things that had to happen to me...I'm going to kill Naruto once I find him..._'

Those were the thoughts of Sasuke when he woke up in a very strange place, that looked NOTHING like the Valley of The End where he and Naruto had done battle.

Instead, the young Uchiha could see...desks...and a chalkboard. Though both items were in very bad shape by the looks of them, covered by rust, or just plain blown apart in half.

Because of this, Sasuke knew that it wasn't the Konoha Academy he was in...unless a _very _powerful group of missing-nin had attacked while he and Naruto were fighting.

'_Speaking of which...how the hell did I end up in a place like this_?" Sasuke thought to himself, rubbing his sore arm. "_The last thing I remember was clashing my Chidori against Naruto's Rasengan...where the hell is that idiot...?'_

Deciding that just standing around rubbing his arm wasn't going to get him anywhere, Sasuke went out of the nearest door that he could find, and found himself in a hallway.

He noticed that there were no lights on, and that if it weren't for his finely honed skills as ninja, he'd be nearly blind in all of this darkness.

He quickly, but carefully, zipped down the hallway, on the lookout for Naruto or anyone else who could be considered a threat.

Soon he came before a door that led to a room full of plenty of open space. Sasuke considered that both a blessing and a curse, because while he'd have more room to maneuver in, it would be easier for someone to attack him from afar.

The Uchiha tried to not dwell too much on that, and began to sprint through the room...only to freeze when he came before a...rather horrible sight.

There was blood everywhere. It was on the walls, on the floor, and some even managed to get on the celling.

Sasuke even saw a human body impaled on a hook on the celling. ...Or, what was left of it.

Even the Uchiha, with the things he had seen in his career, felt sick to his stomach as he looked upon the carnage laid out in front of him.

"Well, well. Look who decided ta finally wake up from his little slumber..." A rough obnoxious voice said from behind Sasuke.

The Uchiha stiffened, realizing that in his horror-induced state, he had allowed someone to sneak up on him. The Uchiha slowly, carefully turned around to face his foes. But before he could even fully turn his face around, a loud sound unlike any he had ever heard before rang in his ear. And a sharp stinging pain whipped through his left cheek, causing him to quickly send his hand to clutch at it. When he felt something wet and warm, he slowly brought his hand back to his face...only to see it covered in blood.

"You just stand right where ya are, ya little shit," The voice said smugly. "Keep your back to me. That way, ya can't attack me...though if you were dumb enough ta make any sudden moves, I'd blow your fuckin head off."

Sasuke grit his teeth together in a snarl, even as he did what the vulgar man said. "Who are you? Where is this place?"

"Who, me?" The voice said sarcastically. "I'm just one of the _many _members of the baddest gang to ever exist in the Capital Wasteland, the Raiders. And as for the place, you're in an abandoned school not too far from a place called Megaton. Too bad for you that it's far enough so that no one will hear you scream..."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Raider's choice of words. "The Capital Wasteland? Megaton? What are you talking about?"

The Radier laughed an ugly laugh at the words Sasuke spoke with. "What are ya, some kind of retarded moron? Everyone knows about the Capital Wasteland! ...That is, anyone who wants to stay alive for long..."

Sasuke was about to growl out something that would most likely get him killed, before the Raider continued.

"Heh, not that it matters ta me. You look young, fresh...in _very_ good shape. I'm sure Eulogy will give us Raiders a VERY nice price for you..."

All of a sudden, Sasuke heard a zip, followed by the sound of pants falling down unto the ground.

_'...Oh, this guy's got to be kidding...'_

"But before I take ya to Paradise Falls, I gotta make sure that your...good enough ta be sold ta someone in the future..." The Raider said with a sick grin, massaging his growing cock, while keeping his hand on his rifle at the same time. "Take off those shorts and bend over. I gotta test the merchandise..."

Sasuke gained a disgusted look on his face upon hearing the sick glee coming from this sick man. But then, an idea came to him.

Making a show of it, Sasuke slowly put his hands in front of himself, making it look like it he was unzipping his shorts.

"Ya...do it nice and slow...it's been a while since I gave a good fuckin ta anyone..." The Raider moaned in sick delight.

What he didn't know, was that Sasuke, instead of unzipping his shorts, was quickly making hand-signs...

"Are ya done yet? My long, hard cock is just _aching _to pound that young, tight ass of yours..." The Raider groaned, keeping his gun trained on Sasuke's head.

"Oh, I'm done alright..." Sasuke growled back, slowly turning his head back to smirk at the Raider. The man gasped a little when he saw that the young boy's eyes, instead of being coal black like they were before, were a deep blood red.

"...Done preparing to teach you your place."

Before the Raider could scoff at Sasuke's threat, the Uchiha suddenly vanished from his sight. The Raider cursed and readied his gun, but it didn't help as Sasuke appeared right behind him, snatching the gun away from the startled Raider, and kicking him full force in the gut. The Raider grunted in pain, as the force flung him to the ground.

Sasuke took a look at the strange weapon that he now held in his hand. It was longer than both of his arms combined, black all over, and had what appeared to be a long barrel at the end. Plus, there was a type of trigger in the middle of it.

"Hn. Never saw a weapon like this before..." Sasuke mused to himself.

But before he could examine it for a bit longer, he had to duck low to dodge the swipe of a switchblade from the pissed off raider. Sasuke quickly followed it up by ramming the butt of the gun into the side of the Raider's face, dislodging a couple of teeth and sending him back to the ground.

"FUCK! You litte piece of shit!" The Raider screamed in pain and anger.

Sasuke simply stomped on the Raider's gut, knocking the wind out of him as the Uchiha fixed him with a look of loathing disgust.

"Now that I have your weapon, I doubt that you should be saying those things," Sasuke said in a bored tone, kicking the Raider square in his unprotected balls. The Raider screamed bloody murder as the pain rang through his entire body. "You were going to try and rape someone like me. And now...you're going to pay."

Sasuke puffed up his cheeks, his hands in the Tiger Sign.

_'Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!' _Sasuke thought in his mind. Soon after, the Uchiha breathed a small amount of fire right unto the balls and cock of the Raider.

"**_ARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!_**" The Raider shrieked in god-forsaken pain, as the flames ravaged the most sensitive parts of his body. He tried to roll around in an attempt to put the fire out, but Sasuke would have none of that. He stomped on the Raider's gut again, this time keeping his sandled covered foot there.

"For even _thinking _about doing something like_ that_ to someone like _me_...that just deserves death..." Sasuke said, smirking at the pain the Raider was going through. He took a look at the gun, and noticed the trigger.

"So...this is what must make the thing fire...am I right?" Sasuke said to the Raider. He was too busy screaming his head off to answer.

"...If I recall, you said that you'd blow my head off if I was stupid enough to attack. Can this weapon really do that, I wonder?" Sasuke said, as if discussing the weather. His smirk grew wider as he leveled the gun at the Raider's face, his hand on the trigger.

"...Let's test that theory."

Sasuke pulled the trigger. And in an instant, the Raider's head blew apart in a gory, bloody mess. Brain tissue, blood, even eyeballs flew all over the place, and some of the blood got onto Sasuke's face. The Uchiha in question had a look of absolute shock on his face at the result of the weapon's power. As the body of the Raider twitched for the last time, Sasuke heard a strange sound.

The sound...of slow clapping.

Snapping out of his trance, Sasuke spun around, aiming the new, powerful weapon he now wielded at the direction he heard the sound come from.

He came face to face with a fairly tall man in a very snappy business suit, with a red tie, and a brown hat to boot. He also wore glasses, and his aura...it felt the same as that of his elder brother, Itachi, which made Sasuke almost shoot the man right then and there. Instead, he glared at the smug looking man.

"My, my, my. Imagne my surprise when, instead of finding a grown man... _extinguishing _another pathetic Raider from existence, it happens to be a very young boy instead," The Man said in a sinister, yet polite and chilling, tone. "That's not something you see everyday."

The Man's smirk grew wider. "I saw how you made that fool suffer before you killed him. And while I was quite surprised by the fire that you breathed out of your mouth, I must say...I like your style, boy."

Sasuke's glare grew more threatening with the Sharingan active. "And who are you supposed to be?" The Uchiha growled out, not taking his eyes off of the man.

The Man had a full blown dark smirk on his face now. "You may refer to me as...Mr. Burke. And, my dear boy...I believe that we have _very_ much to talk about..."

* * *

And that brings an end to the prologue! From now on, until the fateful day that Sasuke and Naruto reunite, the story shall be told focusing on one of them only in each chapter. In other words, one chapter will show what Naruto is doing, while the other will show what Sasuke is up to. ...Unless you don't want it to be that way.

Sasuke has met the mysterious Mr. Burke! What is Burke doing there? What will they talk about? And just where the heck is Naruto now? Find out the answer to the last question in the next chapter, 'Naruto's Story: A New Companion!'

Catch you next continue!


	3. Naruto's Story: New Companions!

This Dark, Dangerous World

Written by: Self Proclaimed KingofDDR

Alright! Now that the Prologue is out of the way, we can get right into to main story! Starting from Naruto's side! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Naruto's Story: New Companions!

"Damn...ugh...w-what hit me...?" Naruto groaned, sitting up from a soft bed that he found himself on. He quickly took a look around his surroundings. The dirt ground from before was still around, but now he seemed to be in a place that was surrounded by these weird types of machines...or at least, what was left of them.

"Sigh...what happened...? The last thing I remember was waking up in this totally strange place...then those dogs..."

Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered the dogs. He remembered how bad of a mood he was in, remembered how the dogs had charged at him, teeth snapping in hunger...and remembered how he had savagely taken them down.

He slowly rose his hands to his face, silently shaking throughout his whole body. It was the first time he had ever...taken a living thing's life. He could clearly see the blood flowing out of the rabid dogs' heads and necks as he sliced them all open easily, without thought or care. How...easy it was to do such a thing.

And it scared him. Scared him to think that he could take away life that easily, if he really wanted to. Naruto began to feel sick to his stomach as he kept thinking about all of the blood being thrown everywhere...the horrible squishing sounds...the sound of bones cracking...

Finally, he remembered how the last dog had gotten its head blown completely off, as if a Kunai with an explosive tag as been lodged there. All the blood, brain matter...eye...balls.

Naruto couldn't help it. He threw up everything he could from the deepest parts of his stomach, not even noticing the foul, acid like taste that went through his mouth. He felt like the lowest scum of the earth, taking another's life like that, even if it was to defend himself. How...how could he live with himself now...? He breathed heavily once he finally stopped throwing up, trying to catch his breath.

"Well, well. First time killing a living thing, kid?" A voice said from in front of him. Naruto tensed and quickly looked up to see another person looking down at him.

This man was dressed in some weird looking tan jacket, complete with four main pockets on the front, six mini ones near the bottom and three belts, two on either arm to hold up the jacket, and a large one in the middle. He wore a bright white hat on his head, and had to sets of goggles, one wrapped around his hat, and the other one around his neck. He also wore some arm bands.

His face looked to be middle aged, wrinkles in various places. He had murky blue eyes, and a slightly trimmed black beard. The man looked down at Naruto with a serious look upon his face.

"...I can remember when I did my very first kill..." The man began, locking eyes with Naruto. "Damn near gave myself a heart attack with how much I was shaking. For all intents and purposes, you did _way_ better than I did, kid."

"Who...who are you?" Naruto moaned, spitting before wiping his mouth clean.

"What? You've never seen a Scavenger before?" The man said, one eyebrow raised. "The name's Max. And the mutt that saved your life is called Dogmeat."

"...What kind of dog is named THAT?" Naruto said, slowly gaining back his cocky attitude.

"What kind of boy goes around the wasteland wearing something that would make him an easy target?" Max shot back.

"Wasteland...? What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked. "Aren't we still in Konoha?"

"'Konoha'? ...Something tells me that your not from around here, boy," Max said. "Anyway, what's the last thing you remember?"

But Naruto shook his head. "I may not remember much from the Ninja Academy, but even a flunk like me knows that you shouldn't talk about your village with a stranger. ...Even if you and that dog DID save my life," He said.

"...Did you just say 'Ninja'?" Max said, with a look of disbelief. He chuckled after a few seconds. "Well, I guess that explains how someone as young as you was able to take out those Vicious Dog pretty much bare-handed..."

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, despite himself. "Heh...guess I'm just that good!" He said. He took a quick look around, but saw that there wasn't any sign of Dogmeat anywhere. "Hey, Max-san...where _is _Dogmeat, anyway?"

"Dogmeat's out looking for food right now," Max replied. "Anyway, can you at least tell me more about _WHY_ you were out here in the first place?"

"...I guess so..." Naruto relented.

Naruto spent the next few minutes telling this man that he had just met all about him and his team chasing the Sound-Nin, who were thought to have taken his friend Sasuke against his will. He finished up with the final clash that the two had at the Valley of The End.

Max was listening with curious ears. "So, let me get this straight. Your friend wants to kill his own _brother_? After said brother murdered his entire family except for him?"

After Naruto nodded, Max let out a low whistle. "Woah...and I thought that I've heard the most fucked up stories in my life traveling the wastes...but this takes the cake. But what happened to your friend, anyway?"

Naruto was about to answer the man, when Dogmeat came rushing into the path that they were at, barking loudly.

"What's up with that dog?" Naruto groaned, covering his ears.

Max stood up from his kneeling position, looking over to Dogmeat with a serious expression.

"Did you find some food boy?" Max asked.

Dogmeat barked, as if saying yes.

Max nodded, showing that he understood him. "Okay, boy. Lead the way!"

Dogmeat gave what could be thought of as a nod, and zipped back out of the path.

The Scavenger turned towards Naruto, who didn't have a clue what was going on.

"To be honest, I saw you fighting those Rabid dogs before I even helped you," Max began. "From what I could gather...I take it that you're an up-close-and-personal fighter, right?"

"Got that right!" Naruto said, wondering where this was going.

"Good. You see, if Dogmeat finds food and doesn't bring it back, then odds are that the food is still...alive. I'm sure you know where I'm going with this, right kid?"

Naruto did know. And the sick feeling in his gut came back.

"M-Max-san...I don't know if I can..."

"Don't worry, boy. I won't make you go through having to kill something else so quickly after your first kills," The Scavenger said, walking over to a footlocker near one of the beds. He opened it up, and pulled out a long sliver blade with a red handle and sheath, and handed it to Naruto.

"I have a feeling that this will do more damage than your little Kunai," Max said.

Naruto lifted the blade, looking at it in awe. Except for a blood stain in the middle of it, it was a work of art.

"...Where did you get this from...?" Naruto breathed in awe.

"...Let's just say that a Radier thought it would be cool to play 'Samurai' around me with it. ...And let's just say that Dogmeat...and my Sawed-Off Shotgun...didn't have a problem with that," Max said. "Anyway, Dogmeat's waiting for us. Let's go."

"...Alright," Naruto said, getting to his feet and trying to attach the sheath to his jumpsuit as he ran after Max.

Soon, the two exited out of the Scrapyard that they were in, and saw Dogmeat standing by the entrance of it, growling viciously with his teeth bared, and back rised.

The two looked towards where Dogmeat was looking, and saw something that took Naruto's breath away.

It was a large brown bear. It had spiky looking fur all around it, was _very _muscled, and had razor-sharp claws and teeth that gave even the Kyuubi a run for it's money. But perhaps the scariest looking thing about it was the total lack of pupils in it's white eyes, not that Naruto could see that from a distance.

"Well I'll be dammed. It's a Yao Guai!" Max whistled. "Never thought that I'd see one so far out here..."

"A 'Yao Guai?' It looks like a bear to me," Naruto said.

"It _is _a bear, kid. Just a bigger, nastier, deadier one than you're used to. This thing can take you out with just a few swipes of its claws," Max said. "But its meat can be worth quite a pretty cap...not to mention that it's some of the best meat you can eat out here in the Wastelands. It's been so long since Dogmeat and I have had some..."

Naruto turned to him. "Well, if that's the case, then why don't you just do to it, whatever you did to that dog that almost ate me?"

"Two reasons, kid. One, my shotgun won't do much damage this far away. In fact, it might just make it angrier. And two, if I take it out with a headshot, then most of the blood will pour out. That'll make the meat dry far too quickly, and it won't taste nearly as good. That's where you come in..."

Naruto glared at the trader. "I thought you said you wouldn't make me kill again so soon!"

"I'm not. I just need you and Dogmeat to distract and damage the Yao Guai while I find a good spot to fire on it for the final blow. Once he looks weak enough, you two can lure it to me, and I'll finish it off. Think you can handle it, kid?" Max said, looking at Naruto with a dead serious look on his face.

Naruto thought for a second, and nodded. "Okay. I'll try. Any advice on taking this thing on?"

"Aim for its legs. If you do enough damage on them, it won't be able to charge or pounce you," Max replied. "...Good luck, you two."

Max ran to the side of the scrapyard, looking for a good vantage point and leaving Dogmeat and Naruto alone.

Naruto sighed. "Well, guess it's just you and me, huh boy?" Naruto asked, looking down at Dogmeat.

The Blue Heeler barked up at Naruto, panting slightly.

"Okay...first, I should see what this thing can do!" Naruto said to himself, putting the sword into his mouth. He went through his handsigns for his most faithful technique. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Within seconds, one Naruto became five of them, much to the surprise of Dogmeat and Max, who was still watching.

"...Jesus H. Christ..." Max said, his jaw dropped.

"Alright! Clones, it's time for a little dinner! Charge!" The Real Naruto shouted, pointing his new sword out towards the Yao Guai.

"RIGHT!" The clones shouted, rushing for the Yao Guai at full speed, blades ready.

The Yao Guaiheardthe footsteps coming towards it, and lifted its head. It was quite surprised to see lots of humans rushing towards it, but that surprise switched to hunger. It had been searching for a meal for sometime. With a loud roar, the Yao Guai rushed at high speed towards the clone army.

Once both forces got close enough, the Clones broke formation, two on one side, and two on the other, swords pointed out to the side so as to swipe against the legs of the powerful creature.

But the Yao Guai pounced into the air, jumping over the clones in one leap. It landed back onto the ground, and kept running, headed straight for the Real Naruto and Dogmeat!

"What the...?!" Naruto said, shocked that the animal had ignored his clones and decided to come straight for him instead. The Uzumaki snapped out of it, and rushed for the bear himself, while Dogmeat followed close behind.

Soon, Naruto got close enough to the bear, and swiped his new weapon at it. The Yao Guai dodged and swiped its claw at Naruto, who had to do a barrel roll to avoid it. Dogmeat leaped in front of the bear and chomped down on its claw, causing the Yao Guai to growl in pain. It flung its paw outwards, launching Dogmeat off of it, and flinging him to the ground. It quickly pounced afterwards, ready to eat the poor dog. But Naruto's clones kicked it in the side, forcing it away from the Blue Heeler. The Bear got even more mad, and swiped its claws out with lighting speed, taking out two of Naruto's clones in the vicious attack.

The other two clones grabbed a hold of Dogmeat and fled the scene, while the Real Naruto rushed towards the Yao Guai, swinging his sword in a downward arc. The swipe caught the bear on the head, but didn't pierce it due to its very thick fur and skin. But it did leave a large scar on its forehead, which made the Yao Guai roar with agony.

The Vicious Bear glared at Naruto, and pounced on him, pinning him down with brutal force with one claw on his chest.

"Aghhh!!" Naruto groaned, as his head bounced on the ground, and the weight of the creature crushed him to the ground. The Yao Guai brought its face up close to Naruto's, and made a low growling sound.

But just as it was about to finish the boy off, a gunshot went off, and some blood splattered from the Yao Guai unto Naruto's face. The beast roared in pain as it staggered off of Naruto, its left side bleeding heavily due to the gunshot.

Max rushed up to Naruto, gun trained on the wounded Yao Guai. "You okay, kid?" Max asked.

But Naruto couldn't answer. He had seen into the Yao Guai's eyes, and saw the immense hunger within them. He remembered how he used to have that same look when he was a boy. The food places wouldn't sell him what he needed to eat at fair prices that he could afford, so until he had found Ichiraku Ramen, he had to settle for lousy breadcrumbs from night to night.

It was horrible. And Naruto hated having to see anyone with that type of look, be it man or animal.

The Yao Guai glared at Max, as Max glared back at it. "Well...enough talk. Time for you to become our dinner." He cocked back his shotgun.

"Wait!" Naruto said, jumping to his feet and moving in front of the Yao Guai, much to the surprise of Max. "Don't attack!"

"Kid...what are you saying? This thing is a beast! It tried to kill both you and Dogmeat. And now you want to spare its life?" Max said, lowering his gun.

"It only attacked us because we attacked it first! Plus, it's hungry!" Naruto said. "I'll bet that if we just feed it, it'll leave us alone!"

"...You serious?" Max said with an eyebrow raised, surprised that the Yao Guai haden't tried to attack Naruto while his back was turned. "...Well, I do remember taking some of the meat off of those dogs that you killed. But I'm not sure that it'll be enough..."

"Anything will do. Trust me, I know what its feeling," Naruto said, with a serious look on his face. "By the way, do you have any of those, what did you call them...stimpacks left on you?"

"Yeah, I have five left. But what does that have to do with..."

Before he could say another word, one of Naruto's clones tossed a stimpack to the real one from behind Max, who hadn't even noticed the clone until then.

"...What the hell..." Max said, turning to look at the clone. It smiled, before vanishing into a puff of smoke, revealing Dogmeat safe and sound right behind it.

Meanwhile, Naruto went up close to the Yao Guai, who was looking at Naruto with a face of weariness. Why would this human go out of his way to help it?

"Here, this should have you feeling better..." Naruto said, remembering what Max had done to him with the stimpack. He carefully stuck it into the bleeding side of the bear, and pushed the top down, watching as the liquid drained into its skin.

In no time at all, the pain that was running through the Yao Guai was gone. It looked at Naruto with a confused look, as if asking why he helped it.

Naruto seemed to understand, and answered, "Because I couldn't bear to see another living thing die so quickly after what had happened...and because you reminded me of myself when I was little..."

He turned back towards Max, who was watching the whole scene with curiosity. "Well, this fella isn't gonna feed itself! Let's get back to your place and feed it, Max-san!"

"...Uh...hell, why not." Max said with a smirk on his face. "Follow me."

With that Max and Dogmeat, who stared at the Yao Guai with curiosity like his owner had, headed back towards the deep part of the scrapyard, Naruto following close behind. The Young Uzumaki turned around and motioned to the Yao Guai, who was still staring at him. "Let's go, already!"

The Yao Guai just stood there for a moment, before finally walking towards Naruto. But before the young Shinobi could even grin, the Yao Guai lowered its head and lifted Naruto with it, sliding it down unto its back.

Naruto was surprised, but didn't complain as the Yao Guai than began to follow Max and Dogmeat back to the scrapyard. He just smiled a bit, thinking that he had just made a new, and very powerful, friend.

* * *

And that's all for my longest chapter yet. You met the person that saved Naruto (who was Dogmeat's old owner that got killed by the raiders in the game), and Naruto seemes to have befriended a Yao Guai! Hey, if some of the scavengers in the game could do it, then why not Naruto?

Anyway, chapter 2 will see what Sasuke and Burke do in their meeting. Hope you look forward to it, and catch you next continue!

Oh, and sorry to Omega Gilgamesh for not sending you the chapter to take a look at first, but I just wanted to post this chapter so bad...I'll send you the next one first though, so don't worry!


	4. Sasuke's Story: Mission Time!

This Dark, Dangerous World

Written by: Self Proclaimed KingofDDR

Now, we have Sasuke's side of the story! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Sasuke's Story: Mission Time!

* * *

Sasuke eyed the strange man known as Mr. Burke with caution. He couldn't explain it...but the feeling he got from this man made him shiver deep inside, although he did a good job of hiding it. It was the same feeling that the Uchiha had gotten from his own elder brother Itachi, except the feeling was much more...subtle and sinister coming from the well dressed man.

"So, Mr...Burke, was it?" Sasuke began slowly, not knowing what this man was capable of. "Why would someone as...well dressed as you be in a place such as this?"

Mr. Burke smirked a bit. "The answer is very simple, my dear child. I am simply here to reclaim what rightfully belongs to my employer. You see, my employer, Mr. Allistair Tenpenny, had hired several mercenaries to locate and retrieve a...rather _unique_ Sniper Rifle from a long forgotten shack within the Wastes. It was known as the Victory Rifle, a Rifle with so much power, that it can knock any foe down with ease...if the first shot didn't kill him/her.

Said Mercenaries were successful in obtaining the weapon, and were on their way to deliver it for the handsome reward promised prior to the mission...when something went wrong."

"Let me guess," Sasuke said, looking down at the corpse of the Raider with contempt. "The group that this guy was talking about...these 'Raiders', ambushed the Mercenaries, killed them, and took the Victory Rifle. Correct?"

Burke chuckled softly as his smirk grew wider. "Ruthless AND smart. I think that I may have found a _very_ valuable ally..."

Sasuke snorted at that. "And what makes you think that I'd help you with anything, Burke? I have better things to do than help you track down some Rifle."

"I _know_ that you are going to help me, boy. Simply because of the fact that you have no idea where you are going, and you have nowhere to go to in the first place."

Burke adjusted his hat a bit before going on.

"You see, Mr..."

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said.

"Mr. Uchiha...I saw how you came to be here. Tenpenny had decided to send me to retrieve the Rifle after we had tracked it down via the tiny tracking chip that one of the Mercenaries was smart enough to leave on it. I had just come to the entrance of this...cesspool of a school, when I saw a bolt of lighting strike right next to the side of the building. Needless to say, I was rather interested in what lighting was doing falling from the sky, when there was no cloud in sight. So...I did a little investigating.

It wasn't long before I was able to find you, from a distance of course, laying face down exactly where the bolt had struck. I had considered retrieving you, and asking what caused you to enter the wastes in such an...unusual fashion. Sadly, the Raiders had managed to get to you first. They picked you up, and hauled you back to whatever room you were in. It's more then likely that they were planning on trading you over to Eulogy Jones in Paradise Falls for some quick caps. Too bad one of them tried to...test out the merchandise.

Anyway, we're wasting time. The point is, I don't know how you came to be here, and frankly, I don't care. But after seeing what you did to that Radier, I can tell that you would make a _very _valuable asset to Tenpenny Tower. And seeing as you have no place else to go, all you must do is help me secure the Victory Rifle, and you shall live in the lap of luxury. What do you say?"

Sasuke thought to himself for a moment. Mr. Burke was correct in saying that he didn't have anywhere to go, and that it would be much easier to have someplace that he could stay in until he figured out what exactly was going on. ...But could he trust the man?

Sasuke knew the answer to that before he even asked it to himself.

No. He could not.

But he didn't have much choice. For now, anyway.

"Very well, Burke. I'll play along with your little game for now. On one condition," The Uchiha said, lowering the Hunting Rifle he held.

"Well, color me intrigued. Go on," Mr. Burke said, eyes on Sasuke.

"I shall help you re-obtain this 'Victory Rifle'...only if you promise me that upon arriving at Tenpenny Tower, there will be more weapons like the one I'm holding now," Sasuke said, eyeing the powerful weapon with a small amount of awe, though he didn't show it.

Mr. Burke chuckled. "Well, that shouldn't be much of a problem at all. But tell me, my dear boy. What need could you have for them?"

"Well, by what you've said so far, I'm going to need all the help I can get if I want to survive in this...new world. And my main reason...is none of your business. Just believe me when I say that as long as you're not a threat to me..."

Sasuke did a full Uchiha Glare towards Mr. Burke, pouring a little Killing Intent into it.

"_I won't be a threat to you."_

Mr. Burke did _NOT_ look impressed.

"Very well, Mr. Uchiha. Heh...I guess it just goes to show you that the old saying is true. 'The Enemy of my Enemy, is my friend'. For the time being, at least," Mr. Burke said. "Anyway, this will be a sneak mission, not a slaughter if we can help it. So, I suggest that you put that weapon down, and take this instead.

Burke pulled out a noticeably smaller gun. It was a blue in color, and had a shorter barrel than the Rifle Sasuke had, but it had a strange tube at the end of it. The Uchiha also noticed that it looked similar to the gun the Well Dressed man had strapped to his side.

"This weapon is known as a Silenced 10mm Pistol. Perfect for disposing of annoynces without the hassle of attracting _more _annoyances, due to the tube at the end nullifying the sound of the gun fire."

Sasuke gazed at the weapon for a bit, figured that it would be easier to travel with than the Rifle he was holding, and laid the Rifle to the ground as he took the small firearm from Mr. Burke.

"Very well," Sasuke said, putting the gun into the weapons pouch on his left leg.

"Good. Oh, and I must inform you that the gun only has six bullets within it for now. So shoot only if there is no other way, and make sure you take out the enemy with _one shot. _If it takes more than one, then the sound could attract the entire gang, and it'll make grabbing the Victory Rifle that much harder. Not to mention that we are on the verge of creating an alliance with the Raiders, so killing some of their members would be unadvised," Mr. Burke said.

"Hold on. If the Raider were the ones who stole the weapon from your men, then why try to make an alliance with them? Wouldn't it be better to dispose of them before they became a bigger threat?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well, you see...we had began talks of alliance with the Raiders long before this little...mishap occured. My guess is that since they killed all of the Mercinaries, they thought that we wouldn't be able to track the crime back to them," Burke scoffed. "I swear, if their little base camp at Evergreen Mills wasn't part of the Twelve Corners Of The Wastes (TCOTW), then we would have done away with them long ago... anyway, enough talk. We've wasted too much time already. The sooner we locate and secure the Victory Rifle, the better."

Sasuke nodded. "Then let's get to it. Lead the way."

Mr. Burke nodded, and handed Sasuke another item. It looked like a Mini-Stallite, and was gray in color.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And what is this supposed to be?"

"That, my dear friend, is a Stealth Boy. Simply push the button here, and it shall turn you invisible for one hour, making it _much_ easier to sneak around when needed. Be warned, it won't conceal you completly...the enemies you make will still be able to hear you if you aren't careful," Mr. Burke said. "Use it if you find yourself in a tight spot. Now, we shall go."

And with that, Sasuke and Mr. Burke exited the dark, dank room, on a mission to reclaim a powerful weapon...

* * *

That's all for now. It may not be as long as Naruto's side of the story, but it did shed some light on future events, did it not? The next chapter shall have Sasuke and Mr. Burke team up to try and get back the Victory Rifle stolen from Tenpenny's goons. Expect some sneaking, fighting, and gore in the next chapter! Anyway...

Sasuke and Mr. Burke have teamed up! Will they manage to locate and reclaim the stolen Victory Rifle (which is a real weapon in the game)? Will they make it out alive? And just what is this, 'Twelve Corners Of The Wastes' group that Burke mentioned? Find out more in the next chapter! And catch you next continue!


	5. Intermission: The Meeting of the Twelve

This Dark, Dangerous World

Written by: Self Proclaimed KingofDDR

Now, I think a little intermission is in order. This will help explain some of the main plot of the story, as well as reveal some of the powerful enemies (or allies, depending on how things go) that Naruto and Sasuke will encounter. This chapter is basically filler, so it isn't as long as the others. But I hope you like it regardless!

Intermission

The Meeting of the Twelve

Deep within the Ruins of the D.C Area, twelve individuals prepare to meet and discuss things in an undisclosed location...

Within said location, the lights are dim, providing little to no visual aid, and making it hard to see the other people within the room. But that's just how the twelve liked it.

"So, we have all decided to meet here all at once for the first time in years...whatever is being said tonight must be very important indeed..." A Voice said in the darkness, light with a British accent.

"Humph, it had better be important. Are you aware that your little mutant freaks nearly blew my head off on the way here?" A gruff voice said, glaring across the room at a VERY tall figure.

"You are fully aware that we have to keep up appearances, you understand. Just think of what those Brotherhood Of Steal fools would do if they found out about our little...organization," The tall figure said, waving it off. "Besides, I only sent the weak, expendable ones to you. You shouldn't have any problem taking them down."

"Try telling that to the one who pulled out a freaking MINIGUN. You have any idea how hard it is to dodge something like that?!" An even gruffer voice shouted towards the giant figure.

"Now, Now, I'm sure we can settle this without any bloodshed. We should save that for our potential meals...I mean, _enemies..._after all," A slightly more unstable voice said.

"I say let the blood flow, and the gore splatter! It's been FAR too long since I've had the warm taste of blood and flesh in my mouth!! HehHehHehHeh!!!" A very insane voice laughed.

"Must it always go back to blood and flesh for you, you uncouth savage?" A suave voice scoffed in disgust.

"Database says that, in accordance with flesh-bag's combat style and rapidly increasing insanity, yes, flesh-bag must always go back to blood and flesh," A cold monotone rang in the darkness, not quite sounding human.

"Humph. Listen to you with all you 'database' this and 'database' that. In REAL combat, no number of facts and logic will help you. It's just more likely to get you killed," A young boyish voice said.

"It doesn't matter how it's done, so long as its done. And we can make a profit out of it," a smooth voice said.

"That's why I like you, man. You know just what makes the war-ravaged world go around," A flirtatious female voice sounded out.

"I believe the time for pleasantries has long passed," A very familiar voice to those within the Wasteland said. "We are all aware of why we are here, correct?"

"Of course," The smooth voice said. "We are cleary here to discuss what has occured within the span of one day."

"Namely, how those two brats came to be in the Capital Wasteland in the first place," The slightly unstable voice said.

"Humph. It's a good thing that that dumbass, Three Dog, has all the news that we want to hear. Idiot doesn't realize that by spreading word about the 'Good Fight', all he does is make it easier for us to keep tabs on the Wasteland," The first gruff voice said.

"Good thing, indeed," The British voice agreed.

"I still can't get my mind wrapped around the idea that a young child of no more than 12 or 13 can take out an entire pack of those mutts single handedly! And Bare-Handed to boot!" The suave voice said.

"Don't forget. If that asshat Three Dog's report was correct, then that jackass Max saved his ass before he brought the big one," The Second gruff voice growled. "That asshole Scavenger has been a thorn in our side for months now..."

"We'll handle him when the time arises, Jack," The female voice said. "The important thing is to figure out if these little boys are a threat to how we run things around here."

"You seriously don't think that two young children can mess up everything we've worked toward, do you?" The tall figure said.

"Previous dealings have stated that one cannot be _too _cautious in a place called the Capital Wasteland," The Monotone voice said.

"Not to mention the way they showed up here. I mean, coming through a _Lightning Bolt?_ That's not normal," The Boyish voice said.

"If that were true, then they already be a well cooked meal for me and my little pets! HehHehHehHeh!!!" The Insane voice said.

"It doesn't matter how they got here. All that matters is seeing to the fact that they don't interfere with our grand design," The familar voice said. "We should simply observe them for now. And if the need arises, then..."

The Voice was cut off by the sound of a small phone going off in the room.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. I thought I had silenced that. But it must be my loyal servant, Mr. Burke," The British voice said, answering the phone. The rest were silent as the man spoke. After a bit of time passed, the man hung up his Cell Phone.

"Well, I seem to have a spot of good news! It appears that Burke has located one of the children, and is about to make contact," The man said.

"Hmmm...that is splendid news indeed," The Familiar voice said. "Make sure to let your subordinate know to keep the boy in his sights, until we can figure out his true intentions, Mr. Tenpenny."

"Understood," The Man nodded.

"Well, now that we've gotten one of the children somewhat under our control, we should focus on the blond one. If Max did indeed save him, then he should be within the automatic walls of the Scrapyard," The familiar voice said. "Eulogy. Since your home of Paradise Falls is near that direction, make sure that your slavers keep tabs near and around that place. We must ascertain just how much of a threat this young man can be."

"No problem, Pres Eden," the smooth voice, now known to belong to Eulogy Jones, said.

"As for the rest of us, we shall simply bide our time until we gather the info that we need. Afterwards, we shall make our move," The Voice of (Self-Proclaimed) President John Henry Eden said. "Remember Gentlemen. We must not make any mistakes. Not when we have come so far. And this meeting never happened. Understood?"

"Right!" Everyone said.

"Very well. Let's us return to our homesteads until next we meet."

* * *

And that's all. You have now caught a glimpse of the Twelve Corners of The Wastes group that Burke mentioned in the last chapter. And the known members so far are Eulogy Jones, Alistair Tenpenny, and President Eden. The others shall be revealed in time.

Catch you next continue!


End file.
